Often, an individual will be in a dangerous situation and will not have any means by which to alert others of the danger to that person's self. Examples of these situations may include walking in a dangerous neighborhood at night alone, driving in a deserted area, or even being located in a normally safe location with unusual safety concerns (e.g. extreme weather conditions such as a hurricane, a wild fire, or an earthquake). There may be situations in which the person might not be able to make a phone call due to benign circumstances (e.g. intermittent network access) or dangerous circumstances (e.g. a criminal is stalking the person on the street). In these situations, an individual in danger may not have access to help or emergency responders.
In other situations, while an individual may accurately determine his location using his mobile device, he may not be aware of potentially dangerous situations (e.g., travelling through a high crime area). When the individual is a child in this dangerous situation, that child would not be aware that he should contact a parent or emergency contact for help.